Command Golem
damage as Physical per attack. Active: Command the Golem to the targeted location where it collapses into a pile of corpses. | class = Necromancer (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Reanimation | gen = | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active / Passive | damage_type = Physical | cost = | other = Summon | skill_image = Diablo3NecroGolem.jpg }} Command Golem (formerly named Raise Golem) is a skill in Diablo III. In-game Passively summons a single Golem that will follow the Necromancer as a pet, seeking its own target to attack. When activated, the Golem will leap to the targeted location (bypassing most obstacles) and explode, leaving a pile of corpses. After 1 second, it will be resummoned right next to the Necromancer. If killed, it will likewise be reassembled at once. Runes: *'Bone Golem': The Golem becomes a Bone construct. When Commanded, it will transform into a 15-yard radius tornado of bone, carrying all nearby enemies to the targeted location, then dealing damage as Physical over and stunning them for the duration. Forced movement counts as Knockback. While in tornado form, the Golem cannot attack. *'Blood Golem': The Golem becomes a Blood construct. When Commanded, the Golem no longer generates corpses, but instead sacrifices itself, healing the Necromancer for of maximum Life, and then reconstructs at the targeted location. As the Golem reconstructs, veiny tendrils damage nearby enemies (roughly 20 yards radius) for damage as Physical. *'Decay Golem': Damage type changes to Poison, and the Golem no longer generates corpses and no longer explodes when Commanded, instead consuming all corpses at the targeted location and increasing its damage by per corpse for 60 seconds (new consumption will override the old one). Visually the Golem becomes a construct of decaying bone, glowing with eerie light while empowered. *'Flesh Golem': The amount of corpses generated upon Command increases to . *'Ice Golem': Damage type changes to Cold. Visually, Golem becomes a construct of ice-covered bone. Command no longer kills the Golem and no longer generates corpses, but instead the Golem charges to the targeted location and Freezes all enemies within 15 yards radius for seconds. Frozen foes have increased chances to be critically hit for seconds. Passives *'Commander of the Dead': reduces cooldown by 30%. *'Aberrant Animator': grants 200% of the Necromancer's . *'Stand Alone': grants 100% increased Armor. This bonus decreases by 10% (minimum 0) for each active minion. *'Fueled by Death': grants 3% increased movement speed for 5 seconds, stacking up to 10 times, for each corpse consumed by Decay Golem. *'Life from Death': each corpse consumed by Decay Golem has a 20% chance to create a Health Globe. *'Grisly Tribute': each attack made by the Golem heals the Necromancer for 10% of their Life per Hit. Development In the demo, the Blood Golem wasn't easily controlled (the pet often chased after enemies the Necromancer wasn't targeting); the level of control varied based on the Golem's rune, so different runes grant varying degrees of control. In the end, the Command ability was reworked to grant special effects instead of the simple targeting. Originally, Blood Golem was supposed to drain blood from attacked enemies, proportionally increasing damage and healing of its sacrifice as it delivered more and more blows.2017-04-07, Necromancer Influencer Summit 2017: New Information on Skills, Sets, and More. Diablo Fans, accessed on 2017-04-08 References Category:Minions